Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and the apparatus main body of the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses adopting an electrophotographic image forming method (electrophotographic process) have developing apparatuses that supply developer to electrostatic latent images formed on photosensitive drums to develop the electrostatic latent images. In recent years, process cartridges in which process units such as photosensitive drums and charging rollers are integrated with developing apparatuses have been put to practical use. Where the process cartridges are attachable/detachable to/from image forming apparatuses, a maintenance operation such as filling of developer is facilitated.
In addition, the process cartridges generally have remaining toner amount detecting units that detect remaining toner amounts in the developing apparatuses. Users are allowed to replace the process cartridges when it is detected by the remaining toner amount detecting units that the remaining toner amounts in the developing apparatuses become small.
In technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-209897, detection light applied from a light emitting portion passes through the inside of a developer container that accommodates developer and is guided to a light receiving portion. The developer container has a stirring member that stirs the developer inside it, and the detection light is blocked by the developer when the stirring member conveys the developer to the light path of the detection light. Further, a remaining amount of toner accommodated in the developer container is detected by the detection of time at which the detection light is blocked.
In addition, in technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-091152, two electrodes are provided in a developing chamber having a developing roller, and a remaining amount of toner in a developer container is detected by the detection of the capacitance between the electrodes.